ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
GSR200
The GSR200 is a Soundgear series solid body electric bass model introduced by Ibanez in 2004. It has been made in both Indonesia and China as part of the entry level GIO line; minor differences between the two versions are noted in the specifications below. It replaced an earlier model with the same name. The GSR200 features a double-cutaway agathis body bolted to a maple neck with a 24-fret rosewood fingerboard with white dot position markers. Components include a pair of Ibanez Powersound passive pickups with a Jazz pickup at the bridge and a Precision pickup at the neck, a B10 bridge with 19mm string spacing, a plastic nut and Ibanez tuning machines. For 2014 the body material was changed to poplar. For 2015 the Powersound pickups were replaced with Dynamix pickups. For 2018 the rosewood fingerboard was replaced with treated New Zealand pine (for the version made in China and sold in Asia, Africa, China, North & South America and Oceania) or jatoba (for the version made in Indonesia and sold in Europe and USA). For 2020 the fretboard material for the Chinese-made version was changed to purpleheart. The GSR205 and GSR206 are similar five and six string models. The GSR200L is a left-handed version. The GSR200B is a similar model with black hardware. The GSR200EX is a similar model with a different body material and pickups. The GSR200M is a similar model with a maple fretboard. The GSR200FM and GSR200QM are similar models with, respectively, flamed maple and quilted maple tops. Specifications / China / Europe / North & South America and Oceania / USA | made = Indonesia | madeyrs = | made2 = China | made2yrs = | colors = Black Night (BKN) 2012–2015 / Black (BK) / Brown Sunburst (BS) 2011–2019 / Butterscotch (BT) 2004 / Champagne Gold 2017–2018 / (DB) 2004–2009 / Jewel Blue (JB) / Metallic Gray (MG) 2013, 2015 / Navy Metallic (NM) 2005–2008 / Pearl White (PW) 2006–2020 / Roadster Orange Metallic (ROM) 2006–2007, 2010–2013 / Red Rock (RR) 2011 / Sunburst (SB) 2004–2009 / Soda Blue (SDL) 2016–2020 / Tri Fade Burst (TFB) 2015–2019 / Transparent Red (TR) | bodytype = Solid body | matbody = 2004–2013: Agathis or basswood (TR finish) 2014–2020: Poplar | matneck = | matfb = 2004–2017: Rosewood 2018–2019: Jatoba or treated New Zealand pine 2020: Jatoba or purpleheart | nj = AANJ | neck = GSR4 | scale = | nut = Plastic | nutwidth = 41mm | frets = 24 | fretsize = medium | fretedge = | bridge = B10 fixed | stringspace = 19mm | hw = Chrome | pucon = JP | pubridge = 2004–2014: Ibanez Powersound J passive 2015–2020: Ibanez Dynamix J passive | puneck = 2004–2014: Ibanez Powersound P passive 2015–2020: Ibanez Dynamix P passive | control = Two volume / tone / EQ knob | eq = Ibanez Phat II EQ | battery = 9V | output = (side mounted) | inlay = White dot | tuners = Ibanez die-cast | tuning = | strings = | knobs = Knurled metal dome | pg = | strap_btns = }} Images Sources * GSR200 product page 2015 , Ibanez USA, archived April 2015 * GSR200 product page 2016 , Ibanez USA, archived November 2016 * GSR200 product page 2019 , Ibanez USA, archived October 2019 * GSR200 product page 2020 , Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 * GSR200 product page 2020 , Ibanez Asia, archived January 2020 Category:Soundgear models Category:Updated in 2004 Category:2004 models Category:2005 models Category:2006 models Category:2007 models Category:2008 models Category:2009 models Category:2010 models Category:2011 models Category:2012 models Category:2013 models Category:Updated in 2014 Category:2014 models Category:Updated in 2015 Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:2019 models Category:Updated in 2020 Category:2020 models